


Making Christmas

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [55]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas!!!!, Decorations!!!, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Holidays!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: The Holidays are here!
Series: Come Together-verse [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Making Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy celebrations to those who celebrate! I hope you enjoy the fluff!  
> I literally wrote this in the last few days so excuse the mildly shitty quality sorry but I hope y'all enjoy the rest of your year! Happy holidays!

The house was a hub of activity as people decorated the manor from top to bottom. 

Dark had offered to change it with a snap of his fingers, but…

They’d save that for the taking down. The putting up part was fun! 

Robbie was making cookies, Wilford was conjuring massive sweaths of evergreens, and Anti was hanging ornaments on the chandelier. 

Bim was busy giving Dark fashion advice for the party, not that he needed it. 

The Jims… well, the Jims were in change of the massive tree that took up a sizable portion of the foyer. 

Host and Author were in charge of overseeing everything and making sure it went well, even if it was through hurried narration or a small segment of written text. (He was instructed to start using his abilities to help people instead of hurt, and it was a start, after all.)

|Oh dear lord.|

The Jims grinned from their tower atop each other’s shoulders. “Viola!”

“What do you think?”

Dark was, for once, rendered speechless. The tree was… shocking. And by shocking…

Shockingly not tacky? He’d expected some multicoloured monstrosity straight out of Weasley Wizard Wheezes but this… was almost tasteful.

The entire thing was covered in strings of popcorn and cranberries, and covered in baubles that almost looked like solidified bubbles, but the images reflected back seemed to be memories of sorts- like a photograph imbued into the glass, unnoticeable at first glance. Judging by the amount of ornaments it was only half-done but…

It was quite a statement piece.

|How did you manage these?|

“Marvin!”

Marvin looked over from his spot on the loveseat, nestled between massive bunches of lights. “What?”

|The baubles. They’re very impressive.|

“Oh, thank you! I wanted to try out a thing and they worked. Hey SJ, here’s another one-”

He clasped his hands together and drew them apart slowly, the bubble blossoming to existence on the inside. Once it was completed, it hardened and fell to his palm, where he peered at it and poked it. 

It glowed a soft blue-green before he snapped his fingers, a ribbon swiftly tying itself around the top, creating a loop that SJ neatly picked up and meandered between a pile of fallen Jims, positioning it on the tree.

“Any requests?”

Dark hummed. |That time Host got trapped with cling wrap.|

Marvin grinned. “Oh HECK yes.” 

That was fucking hilarious. He’d been debating something with Dr. Iplier and Schneep and run into it, the surprise fucking with his running narration just enough to turn “-and The Host turned the corner and ran into cling wrap” into “The Host turned into a cat.”

Cat Host was entertaining as all hell until Marvin managed to stop laughing enough to turn him back. 

Dark watched the bauble get hung up and went to go see how the others were doing. 

\-------------------

Bim was making a massive gingerbread house. 

That was new. 

Then he looked closer and realized it was the Manor, but in cookie form. 

|I’m almost impressed.|

Bim jumped. “Oh, well- good! Be almost impressed!” 

Eric popped up with another tube of frosting. “I- I’m impressed!”

Oh how sweet. 

|How long has this taken you?|

Bim looked at his watch. “About three and a half hours.”

That looked pretty damn good for three hours of work. 

|I’d best leave you to it then.|

He popped away just as Bim returned to making the garden. 

Nerds. 

\--------------

|.... Jackie, get off the roof.|

Jacie grinned from where he was hanging lights. “Not until these are done!”

…. Okay fine, they actually looked pretty decent. 

|Then don’t fall and break your neck.|

“Can do boss!”

Freaking risk takers. 

\---------------

|... Wil, sit the fuck down. You look half dead.|

“Nonsense! I’m perfectly fine!” 

|The way you’re wavering says a lot. RJ, could you get a few of Robbie’s cookies?|

“On it!”

He pushed Wilford into a chair. |No more conjuring for you, mister. Eat something.|

“Okay  _ mom.” _

He ignored the pouting and went to go tell Host to make sure he didn’t move until he ate something. 

“You can’t stop me from getting a sugar high!”

|You’ll have to deal with the crash later then!|

He laughed at Wil’s grumbling and went to go tell Host. 

Stubborn idiot. 

\--------------

“Come on then, open your gift!”

Bim laughed as Eric jumped up and down. “Okay, okay.”

He opened the thin package to find a… songbook?

“I wrote you a song! If that’s okay? And not weird?”

He flipped through. “You can play the piano?”

“Y-yeah, my mom taught me.”

“That’s so sweet! Iplier, open yours.”

Dr. Iplier stuck his tongue out at him and opened his gift. 

“Is… that a medieval bone saw?”

“Yep! I found it lying around and thought you’d like it.”

Schneep carefully picked it up. “That… is honestly very you, Bim.”

The Jims shoved a very long box into Dark’s arms. “Open it!”

He very carefully did. 

|Is that a sword?|

“Where did you get a sword?”

They rolled their eyes. “We  _ made _ a sword. There’s a difference.”

|You made this? Thank you.|

“It’s not only a sword!”

“Well hell, it’s a cane sword. Look at that.”

“I didn’t know you make swords.”

“We do a lot of things.” 

“Basket weaving.”

“Knitting.”

“Playing the hurdy gurdy.”

“Competitive spoons.”

|I don’t think I want to know. Thank you, you five.|

“You’re welcome!”

|Anti, open yours.|

Anti did so. “̷H̷o̷l̴y̴ ̴h̸e̷l̴l̸,̶ ̷t̸h̸a̷t̴’̸s̶ ̴a̴ ̷l̴o̷t̶ ̷o̵f̷ ̷y̴a̸r̷n̷.̸”̵

It was a very large box. 

|There’s also some crochet hooks in the bottom. You said something about wanting to try crocheting with thread, so I put in some really tiny ones.|

“̶W̷e̵l̷l̶ ̸s̶h̶i̸t̶.̷ ̶T̶h̶a̴n̷k̶s̵ ̶d̶u̵d̷e̴.̷”̶

|No problem. Yan?|

“It’s from us!”

Yan opened the very pink package. “Oh heck yeah!” 

A machete glinted in the light from the fireplace. They set it aside and shoved a box at Bim. 

He opened it to find a dagger with what looked like bismuth imbedded in the handle. 

“Sweeet… thanks Yan.”

Dark snapped his fingers and packages appeared in the hands of the Jims from under the tree. 

WeeJa got a book on necromancy from Marvin, SJ got a whip from Jackie, RJ got a bonsai kit from Schneep, CJ got a scarf from Anti, and EJ got a massive box of dice from Iplier. 

Host and Author silently exchanged a book and audiobook respectively.

Bing dumped a bunch of papers in Blue’s lap, Bing was chucked about five pairs of sunglasses, Oliver got a little automaton of a dog, Red got a lovely set of screwdrivers, and Green got a little cactus Yan promptly named Senpai. Bing gave it a pair of sunglasses. 

Robbie got a set of cookie cutters from RJ, Eric got a bunch of handkerchiefs from William, King got a squirrel plushie from Anti, Marvin got a cat from WeeJa, and William got… well, it seemed like everyone got the urge to make up for lost time and just,,, it was a lot. 

A massive box of green candy, a very pretty knife, a box of records, a chess set, a  _ loooot _ of video games, and more bowties and vests and things than he could count. 

“He says thank you all.” 

“No problem!”

There was a ring at the doorbell. “Shit! They’re here!”

The party was about to begin. 

\--------------

Everybody oohed and ahhed the decor as the party continued. Eventually Bim and Eric broke open the gingerbread house and the cookies were served. 

All in all, it was a fine time. Someone had brought way too much eggnog, at some point somebody had politely spiked it and warned those egos who couldn’t drink, video games were played, and most people were partied out by midnight. 

It had been a great holiday. 

  
  



End file.
